Legend of Zelda: A New Tomorrow
by Killyouguy
Summary: It's the year 3045 and the King of Evil, Ganondorf, has broken through the barrier from the Sacred Realm to Hyrule. He is met by the 7 Sages and they send him back, but not before he sends out a blast of energy that becomes...his son.
1. The Beginning

_**Legend of Zelda: A New Tomorrow**_

****After the events of the final writings of the series known as the Legend of Zelda, Ganon was trapped in the Sacred Realm yet again. Thousands of years later, in the year 3045, Ganon awoke and smiled to himself. He then began to glow in an eerie manner and held both of his hands out. As he did this a dark blast of magic burst forth from his hands striking the Magic Gate of the Sages that held him back. The Ivory gate broke and he walked laughing to himself through the vortex that he had uncovered, when he entered the Temple of Time he found that it was full of people taking a tour of the cathedral that was believed to be the resting place of the "mythical" sword, The Master Sword. People screamed as he came walking slowly out laughing evilly. All of the people there ran, except for seven, all hooded and bowing down. In unison they threw their hoods back and revealed their faces. Before the King of Evil were the seven Sages that put him in the Sacred Realm in the first place. "You fools, you can't stop me! I still have the Triforce of Power!" He screamed as a dark ball of magic formed in his gnarled hand. A young girl with blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, creamy skin, and crimson lips walked toward him with the shape of the Triforce glowing on her right hand, "No, Ganon, we shall all stop you! We may be older than time, but we are still powerful." She threw forward both of her hands and a purple blast of power flew from her hands striking the evil sorcerer. He winced, but kept walking towards her. Then a green blast of power came from the hands of a small child, then a red blast from a fat creature, then a blue blast from a scaly fish-like creature, then a dark purple from a tall powerful woman, a tan blast from a tan woman, and finally a yellow blast from an old man. Ganon was thrown back and he was heading backwards toward the vortex he came in from. Before the vortex closed he threw a glowing dark blast out the doors of the Temple of Time. "Ha, Ha, Ha!" he laughed in a menacing manner. "Oh, no," the young girl said, "it looks as if there might be another takeover of the land of Hyrule.

"Hey Link!" a young boy yells at a figure in leather. A handsome teenager with blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes, and a svelte figure looks back at the tiny child following him. "What do you want, Mido?" the young man said. Panting, the blonde headed boy said in short breaths, "I think Talon wants to talk to you about Epona." Link sighs heavily and heads back toward the building he was walking away from. As he enters the building labeled "Talon's & Ingo's Garage", he sees a hefty man rubbing his hands with an oil stained rag "Yea, Talon? What's the matter with Epona?" he says pointing at a brownish-red mustang with his head. "Well," Talon says with a thick Italian accent "I didn't want to talk to you about your car, I wanna talk to you about Malon." Link looks back at the small boy in green as he shrugs his shoulders. "Ok, Talon," Link says as he rolls his eyes and looks back at the mechanic "what's up with your daughter?" Talon puts the rag down and puts his arm around Link "Walk with me." Link looks at the chubby hand on his shoulder and sighs. "Well, you see Link…well, how long has my family known your family?" Link shuts his eyes, huffs, and then says "Since medieval Hyrule. Ever since the first Link rescued the Lon Lon Ranch." Talon takes his arm off Link's shoulder, points at him and says "You got it kid, and ever since then my family has owed your family." Link puts his hands in his pockets, looks at Talon questioningly, "Yea, and your paying off the debt by working on Epona for free, and I really appreciate it, man. But listen I think I know what you want." Talon looks at him with one eyebrow raised "Really?" "Yea, you want me to ask Malon to the prom that Rauru High is having at Kaepora Gaebora Stadium." Talon smacked his strong, calloused hand on Link's shoulder. "Kid, you got one smart head on your shoulders, just like your father." Link smiled halfway while he rubbed his shoulder "Yea, I know, everyone tells me that. But I have to tell you, man, I was gonna ask her anyway. There's no other girl I wanna take." Talon leapt around, or at least as much as one his size could. "Kid, you made me the happiest man alive." He leapt at Link and grabbed his head laughing "Whoa! Listen, I'm not taking you to prom, I'm taking your daughter." Talon looked at how close he was and he backed off, "Sorry, about that, I got a little excited." Link laughed and started to walk out the door, "See ya, Talon, I'll call Malon and ask her when she comes home." Talon smiled and then paused "Why don't you wait until she gets home? It'll be in just a few minutes." Link looked back at the fat mechanic, "I really wish I could, but my band is having practice today and the guys said if I missed another practice they would kick me out." "Oh," Talon said with a slight sound of disappointment then he paused "Didn't you start the band?" Link walked up to him and smiled "Yea, I did. I don't know how they plan to kick me out." He walked off waving goodbye to Talon and Ingo. He looked at the mysterious figure standing at the entrance nodded his head in acknowledgement.


	2. New Enemy, and New Allies

It was Wednesday and Link had just gotten out of his third class and was heading to get a soda and some chips from the snack shack in the cafeteria. As he was heading towards the small wagon full of a variety of snacks, a familiar figure stopped in front of him "Zelda, what are you doing here? I thought your father wanted you to go with him to see your dying grandfather." he said. The beautiful heiress smiled at him "My grandfather was put in the hospital and he's in ICU right now. But right now I need to talk to you about something." Link held both of his hands up and smiled slightly "Listen, if this is about me not asking you to the prom, there's a reason. You see…" Zelda interrupted him by putting her index finger over his mouth "It's not that," She looked around and stopped. Link looked in the direction that she was facing and saw the same guy he had seen at the garage the previous day. "Friend of yours?" he asked in a mocking manner. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrow "Not exactly. C'mon." She held him by his hands and dragged the young man to a corner not inhabited by any of their peers. "That guy over there…is evil." Link looked back at the tan boy then looked back at the milky blonde. "He's a Gerudo, so what? All Gerudos aren't evil, why the first Link made friends with a Gerudo and she helped him…." Zelda put her finger over his mouth again and continued. "No, he really is evil. His name is Nerrudon, and he's the son of Ganondorf." Link froze for a moment and then said, "Whoa, did you just say that that guy over there is the son of the King of Evil, Ganondorf? The one that all the Links have at one point defeated?" Zelda looked up at him with a grave look on her face "Yes, that's right." Link backed up half a step "Whoa," he paused in thought and finally spoke "Wait, Ganon is in the Sacred Realm held in by the Ivory Gate of the Sages. How did he get out?" he then paused again "And how do you know all of this?" Zelda sighed and began to tell him the truth, but right as she began her confession the bell signifying the class change rung. She looked up at the bell, then at Nerrudon, then back at Link "I'll tell you everything later, after school. Meet me behind the Temple of Time.

After the final class of the day Link headed out the double doors, but he was stopped. "Hey, are you blind?!" he screamed without looking and then he saw who it was. The tan figure held his hand out and smiled "Hi, I'm Nerrudon, you must be Link. I've heard of you." Link hesitated and then nervously took Nerrudon's hand and shook it. Link could tell that his hands were sweaty and couldn't think of what to say if the Gerudo boy mentioned it, he spent the entire time thinking of what ifs and so on. Finally, Nerrudon said with a slight smile "Hey, pal, you can let go of my hand now. People are starting to stare." "Huh?" Link looked down at his hand and realized that he had just been holding hands with Nerrudon "Oh, sorry about that. I got to thinking about other stuff." Both of the boys let go and Nerrudon shook his hand "You got quite a grip there, man. You should seriously consider not ever shaking anyone's hand ever again." The Gerudo smiled at his clever joke, but Link ignored it "Yea, thanks man, well….gotta go." He started to walk out the door, but Nerrudon put his hand in front of him. "Where you goin'?" Link looked at the eyes of the future enemy for the first time and noticed something odd. They were friendly eyes, or at least as friendly as the eyes of a Gerudo are. Without thinking Link said "Zelda." Nerrudon gave him a weird look, "Who?" Link, just realizing what he had said recovered "Going to meet Zelda." Link prayed to the goddess of courage that Nerrudon wouldn't ask to come. "Ok, see you later, Link." Link looked at him and sighed quietly "Ok, hope to see you later, dude, bye" As Link walked off toward the Temple of Time he cursed himself for everything stupid he had just done. "Bye, Link, next time I see you hopefully you won't be in such a hurry to live your life." Nerrudon smiled and laughed quietly. Link left the campus of his high school and headed in the direction of the Temple of Time. All the way there he looked behind him to make sure no one was following him, even though there wasn't anyone following him he did have a strange feeling that someone was watching his every move. He was right. In the Sacred Realm the Evil Gerudo watched and laughed to himself. "Stupid Hylian, you shall soon face the power of my reincarnation. Ha ha ha!" Link finally reached the Temple of Time and he sneaked past the guard and behind the old cathedral. He saw Zelda with six hooded figures. "Hey, Zelda! I'm here." He said getting the young heiress' attention. She looked back at him and smiled, he stopped in his tracks and smiled back. "Man," he thought to himself "She's beautiful." Zelda came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked at him "Thanks, you're pretty cute yourself." He smiled, then realizing that what he thought he had thought he had actually said, he turned crimson. Shaking the embarrassment he told Zelda of his meeting with Nerrudon and how his eyes seemed friendly. "And when I left I felt as though there was someone watching me." Zelda considered all he had said and then replied "Well, he was probably playing a part to earn your trust, because there is no way that the son of Ganon is in any way kind." Just then one of the hooded figures took his hood off showing a kind old man with a white beard that wrapped his face, slightly covering his mouth. He wore a yellow hood with an orange stripe on it and the sleeves covered his hands entirely. "Nerrudon, we believe is actually a reincarnation of Ganon,"

He looked at Link and held his hand out "You must be Link. My name is Rauru. I met your father many years ago." Link shook the wrinkled hand and then stopped "You're Rauru! My high school is named after you." Then he froze again "You met my father? But he died when I was three years old. He died of cancer." Link wiped the tears forming in his eyes and braced himself for any more words that would bring back memory of his father. "Yes, you see he didn't die from cancer. He died from protecting you from Ganon. Your father was a mighty warrior like his father before him and so on." Link looked at the old man, and then at the other five guised figures. "And who are they?" Rauru looked back at the figures and nodded. One by one, they unmasked themselves. This is the order: a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a fat brown bearded creature, a tall fish-like creature, a tall tan woman with white hair, and finally a beautiful Gerudo.

A/N: At one point in this chapter I put Hyrulian instead of Hylian. I realized that after posting the chapter and I just today got around to fixing, what with Christmas shopping. Speaking of Christmas, I want to wish you all a merry one. Also, I'm considering writing a Zelda in Christmas story and I need feedback on whether or not I should do it. So, just put your opinion in your review. Thanks,

_Killyouguy_


	3. Newfound Grudge

Link looked at the figures before him. He was expecting a small child for some reason, but not a seven-foot tall bearded thing or a fish creature. He thoroughly examined each and every one of them and finally he came upon the Gerudo. Gerudo, he hated that word, a Gerudo was apparently trying to kill him and one had killed his father. A flame of anger grew within his heart and his fists clenched. Zelda looked and apologizing to the Sages with her eyes took Link off to a small corner where they couldn't be heard. "What's the matter?" she whispered slash screamed. Link looked at her with flames of angry passion burning behind his icy blue eyes, "She's a Gerudo. I don't like Gerudos." Zelda looked at Nabooru and back at Link "Oh, my goodness, I get it since you found out that your dad died by fighting a Gerudo you've grown a grudge against all Gerudo." Link just glared at the Gerudo girl, seething with anger. Zelda grabbed his face with one hand and jerked it towards her "Listen to me, she didn't kill your father and she's not gonna kill you. She's going to help us defeat Nerrudon and Ganondorf once and for all." Link looked at the heiress astonished, and shook his head. He looked at her face, and then the faces of the Sages and began to weep. He fell on his knees and put his hands over his face, pouring out enough tears to fill Lake Hylia twice over. Zelda got on her knees and placed one delicate hand on his back and rubbed his blonde hair with the other. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He stammered amongst the tears "I just became so angry with a person I don't even know." Zelda comforted the weeping figure "It's alright, it's a lot to take in in one day. Someone wanting to kill you, finding out your father's death was something totally different than what you were told, finding out you're the world's last hope." She stopped as she said those last words. Link looked up at her with a confused look. She gave him a slight smile and said, "Well, your name is Link. Don't tell me you didn't think you wouldn't save Hyrule." He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes "Well, I wasn't expecting to be told like I just was told." He looked at the faces of the Sages yet again and stood up entirely. He walked up to Nabooru and hugged her. Nabooru, confused by this action, patted him lightly on the back. Link stepped back and looked in her eyes.

He looked at Zelda and standing straight up said, "Well, what do I have to do?" Zelda and the Sages smiled. "Well, first," a tiny voice said, "He has to meet me." Link looked around and saw no one, and then he looked up. He saw a tiny ball of blue light. Zelda laughed to herself "I'm sorry, Navi, I forgot all about you," She turned to Link "Link, this is Navi, she helped the first Link to defeat the monsters in all the temples, and she also helped him to defeat Ganon." Navi flew around in circles and said with her tiny voice "I didn't help him much. Link had to figure out how to beat him on his own." Navi flew close to Link's face and studied him. Link had an odd look on his face the entire time, his eyes following the tiny orb of light. Eventually, he shook his head and rid himself of dizziness. Navi flew over to Zelda and whispered something in her ear. Zelda looked at Link and giggled, then continued to listen. Link looked cross-eyed at his face and furiously wiped everything on his face. Zelda looked at him laughing even louder "We're not talking about you." She said comfortingly. Ignoring them Link turned his attention to the Sages. He had seen them, studied them, but he hadn't met them yet. He came to the little girl and he bent down "Hi, I'm Link. What's your name?" "Saria," She said with a slight giggle "I'm the Sage of the Forest." He looked into her eyes and saw something very comforting, something….kind. He moved on to the tall bearded…thing. Before Link even said anything, the creature spoke "My name is Darunia! King of the Gorons and Sage of Fire." He beamed with happiness "And you are the Hero of Time!" he slammed his hand on Link's shoulder three times. With each blow there was a small shockwave "Man," Link thought to himself "You'd think he ate rocks or something." He then came to the fish creature. He realized 'it' was a 'she'. Her sleek scaly body shone in the sunlight. He gulped and blushed at seeing her body. She smiled and winked at him "My name is Ruto, I am Princess of the Zoras and Sage of Water." Her deep blue eyes pierced Link's soul and he smiled. He moved on to the next Sage. Before him stood an Amazonian woman with a knife hilt sticking out from a sheath hanging horizontally on the bottom of her back. She bowed and spoke "I am Impa, a Sheikah, attendant to the Royal Family of Hyrule, and Sage of Shadow." He backed up looking at them all again. He had met all the Seven Sages. The Seven Sages that sealed Ganon in the Sacred Realm in the first place.

He looked back at Zelda and Navi and saw that they had stopped talking amongst themselves. He walked up to Zelda and stared at her. She didn't notice him for the first ten seconds, but after a while she began to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Link! Stop!" she screamed, but he just kept staring at her. He had realized it was annoying her and he continued to do it. She looked at him again and had a very frustrated look on her face. Finally, she started to stare at him. Link walked back over to the Sages and stood next to Darunia. Zelda then remembered something she was to do, or at least it was her duty as the Seventh Sage. She waved the Sages over to where she was standing and they got in a huddle. They spoke to each other for five minutes. While they were having a meeting, Navi flew over to Link and landed on his shoulder "You nervous? She asked. Link looked at her resting on his shoulder "Yea, a little bit. I mean it is a lot to find out all in one day. Y'know, especially finding out how my father died." Finally, the Sages broke out of the huddle and each walked up to a pack with the corresponding Medallion symbol on it. Link had seen those symbols before, when he learned the history of his family. The Sages stood in a line yet again, with a pack in their hands. Saria started towards Link and undid the pack. Inside it was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He bowed to her saying thank you with his body. The rest of the Sages did the same thing. Here is the order: from Darunia the Megaton Hammer, from Ruto the Longshot , from Impa the Lens of Truth, and from Nabooru the Mirror Shield. Also from Ruto Link received the Zora Tunic, and from Darunia the Goron Tunic. Zelda stepped up toward him. Zelda handed him a sword in a leather pack, four colored diamonds, three colored stones, an odd shaped instrument, and two boots. Link unwrapped the sword and saw the Master Sword. "The Master Sword!" he screamed "This is amazing! All of my life I've heard of this powerful sword and now I'm holding it in my hands." He then looked at the four diamonds Zelda gave him. He looked at her with an inquisitive look. "Magic spells," she responded, "the red one is Din's Fire, the green one is Farore's Wind, the blue one is Nayru's Love, and the yellow one is Hyrule's Light." She then explained what would happen whenever used the spells. With Din's Fire he could burn things, with Farore's Wind he could transport from one place to another, with Nayru's Love he would get magical armor, and with Hyrule's Light he could blind his enemies. Link smiled, he was about to save the land of Hyrule just like the other Links.


	4. Nightmare

Saving Hyrule, other Links had done it before. Thousands of years ago the first Link and the Sages sent Ganon into the Sacred Realm, trapping him behind a magical gate. It held the King of Evil for thousands of years, holding him until one day he broke through. Link could hardly think, he never thought something like this would happen in his lifetime. He figured that he would do something great, after all his name Link means in Hylian 'Great Protector'. His father, thinking of this had reminded him of his father. People always said that he was like his father; he never knew what they meant until right now. His father had died protecting him from…he froze. "Rauru," he said to the Sage of Light "who was my father protecting me from?" Rauru looked at him with sympathy in his eyes "A wizard, named Zerthus, the Great Wizard of Darkness. I battled him many eons ago, but he escaped my grasp. Fourteen years ago he arose and searched for the next Hero of Time." Link looked up with sadness in his eyes "My dad….he was looking for my dad." Link froze "But you said that he was killed by Ganon." Rauru laughed weakly "I apologize, I'm so old that words in my sentences are sometimes…left out. Zerthus was visited by Ganon in a dream and Ganon told him everything. Zerthus then pledged his allegiance to Ganon and swore that he would kill the Hero of Time." Link hearing this news walked off to a corner all by himself. He pondered some more. His father was protecting him from a wizard, a wizard that killed him. He hit the ground with all his force and began to weep. Zelda headed towards him, but she was stopped by Rauru "It's ok, let him mourn his father. He has found out the truth." Zelda looked at him and a single tear fell down her face. Link sat down with his back on a wall, his knees up to his chest. He rested his head on the wall, and shut his eyes. He then awoke in a room full of light. Before him stood an unfamiliar figure, all bathed in light. The figure held its hand out and helped Link up and began to walk off. "Wait," Link said to the figure making it turn around "Wh-who are you?" A light laugh was heard and all of a sudden a dark figure appeared. The light figure drew a sword and slashed at the dark figure, the dark figure just merely held its hand out and the light figure flew back. Link reached for the Master Sword, but it wasn't in its sheath. He then looked closely at the sword the light figure was holding and noticed that it was in the shape of the Master Sword. He then looked closely at the figure and saw a tuft of blonde sticking out.

Link gasped "Dad.." he said almost whispering. The figure looked at him, it tried to stand up, but it just collapsed. Link rushed over and helped it…him…to stand up. The dark figure which Link assumed to be Zerthus, slowly walked towards them. Link gently put his dad down, wiping a tear off his own face, and grabbed the Master Sword. He quickly turned around to face Zerthus, but he was gone. He then turned to his dad, and Zerthus was behind him. Zerthus took a small blade out of his belt and sliced the head off of Link's father. "Noooo!!" he screamed as he awoke. He looked around him to see Zelda and the Sages knelt, staring at him. Link stood up brushing himself. "Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked in a fearful "You struggled as though you were fighting something." Link sighed "Yea, I was fighting something," he looked into the sky "Zerthus." Zelda gasped putting her hands over her mouth. He told them all of his dream he had just had. The entire time he spoke he held back the tears, he had watched the murder of his father. He had lived because his father died, and he was going to make sure personally that Zerthus and Ganon were going to pay with their lives. He knew that wouldn't bring his father back, but he would certainly feel better.


	5. The Missing

"Link," Zelda yelled as he walked off "where are you going?" Link brushed the tears from his eyes and looked back at her "I'm going to find and kill Ganon and Zerthus. I'm going to make them pay for what they did to my father." Zelda looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Link walked off, feeling the hilt of the Master Sword with his fingers. He ran his hand along the handle and on the ruby in the middle of it. While he was still deep in thought Zelda ran after him. "Link," she yelled with hurry in her voice "Link, wait up! I have something I forgot to give you." He looked back at her quickly removing his hand from the hilt. "What is it, Zelda?" Panting, she handed him a sack. It was lighter than the others; he couldn't tell what was in it so he just opened it. Inside he saw gold. "They're the Gold Gauntlets. They'll help you pick up really heavy objects." She said explaining to him. He looked back at, slipped the gauntlets on and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you, for everything." He then started to walk off, he had forgotten about the guards. "Hey, you kid!" one screamed "Stop right there!" Link looked at the guard "Oh, crap." He said calmly "Listen guys, I…" The guard interrupted him by wielding his gun. Link held his hands up and the Master Sword clanged in the sheath. "What ya got here, kid?" said one guard as he walked toward Link. Without thinking Link quickly pulled out the Master Sword and slashed at the guard. His gun fell in twain and the other just stood there. Link looked at him and held his hand out, he called upon the power of Din's Fire and he could feel a tingly warm sensation throughout his hand. A ring of fire formed around the frightened guard, allowing Link to run off. Looking back at the frightened men Link laughed, then he stopped. He had laughed, and not at something funny. He had laughed at the misfortune of others. He walked off pondering this when all of a sudden his cell phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at the digital readout that told him who was calling. ""Hey, Malon. What's up?" Over the phone the young girl answered, "Where are you?" I've been trying to get you for the past hour." She said worried. He apologized to her and said that he had to go, but before he could say goodbye to her, she interrupted him.

"My mom's gone missing." Link halted "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He could tell that she was crying and he tried to think of something to say to help her calm down. "Don't worry, she'll come back." He winced at this stupid statement; he had made her sound like an animal of some sort. "I'm sorry I…." Malon burst into tears and he held the phone away from his ear, because her mournful wailing was extremely loud. "Listen," he said to comfort the saddened beauty "I'm coming over to your home." He hung up and rushed over to her house. He stood in front of the small log cabin in the midst of all the tall apartment buildings. He rapped on the door and Talon answered. This must've been a pretty hard blow to the two, because usually no matter what Talon has a positive attitude. He asked where Malon was and Talon pointed toward Malon's room. Link walked up to the door and knocked on it gently. "Who is it?" a voice came from inside. "It's me, Link." He said, and the answer came "Come in." He slowly opened the door and saw a mountain of tissues laying next to Malon. He placed his pack and his sword down. And sat next to Malon and rubbed his hand through her beautiful red hair. She looked up at him and hugged him, almost throwing him off the bed. He was glad he had taken his sword and pack off his back. He then looked at his wrists and saw the Gold Gauntlets. He could feel his heart pound, he didn't know why but he was afraid for Malon to see them. He looked out the window and saw an ominous figure staring at them from outside. Link ignored it and continued with the task at hand, comforting Malon. Malon sniffled and removed her tear-stained face from Link's now tear-stained shirt. She bent over to grab the tissue box. Link looked at his shirt and used Din's Fire to dry it off. "Hot!" he screamed as a tiny flame touched his skin. Malon looked at him with a perplexed face. "…Choo? Hotchoo?" he smiled nervously. She smiled at him and said with a kind sound in her voice "Bless you." Malon told him the story of how they found a note with her mother's handwriting telling them that she was going to go somewhere and would be back when she was done doing what she had to do. Link grabbed her face gently and made her face him "Listen, Malon, I'm going to find your mom no matter how long it takes." Malon, tears filling her eyes, then hugged him almost pushing him off the bed again. "Thank you, Link, thank you so…" She paused and saw the pack and the Master Sword. "Link?" she asked "Yea?" he responded enraptured by the smell of her hair. She pointed at his things on the floor, especially the sword. "What is that?" Confused he looked at what she was talking about. He saw the Master Sword and stammering he said "Um….it's a long story." Malon gave him a skeptical look "Well, I got plenty of time."

He sighed and began to tell her everything when all of a sudden his phone rang. He answered it and a voice came crackling through the static. "Link…Sages..gone..can't..Zelda…help." He hung up and looked at the confused face on Malon "Malon, I have to…" She put her finger over his mouth and sighed "I understand, go." He thanked her and grabbed his stuff. But before he could slip out the door, she grabbed him. He looked at her and she looked at him. They looked at each other for a long time and finally Malon kissed him. "Good Luck." She said. He smiled and ran off. She looked out the door and finally went back to her room, and locked herself in. She looked out the window "Wha…who are you? Nooo!"


	6. 8 Sages?

As Link rushed toward the Temple of Time, he heard a faint scream, but he ignored it. Whatever it was he would have to deal with it later. He finally reached the Temple of Time and saw the guards he faced earlier sprawled on the ground moaning in pain. He wanted to help, he really did, but he just couldn't. He had to help Zelda with whatever. He finally reached the back of the Temple of Time and saw the Sages and Zelda tied up and in a line. He was heading over there when his foot slipped and it went through the ground. Confused he looked down and saw his foot was completely gone. He pulled out the Lens of Truth and put it to his eye. Before him was a giant fissure, at least thirty feet wide. He couldn't make that distance, no matter how fast he ran. He pulled out one of the pair of boots Zelda gave him and slipped them on. He didn't know what they could do, but they had wings and he couldn't take any chances. He stepped on the now visible hole in the ground and it felt solid. But after a few seconds his foot fell. He quickly stepped back and looked over the crack. He stepped back several feet and began to run full-blast. He got about twenty-five feet when he felt himself falling, reacting quickly he jumped and grasped onto the ledge. Panting he pulled himself up and unsheathed his sword to cut the ropes. He headed toward where Zelda was and put his hand on her cheek. But something odd happened, his hand went through her. He gasped, and stepped back. He began to fall, but a hand grasped his firmly and pulled him up. He fell to his knees panting "I didn't get here in time," he said weeping, "I didn't get here in time." His head still down he thanked the figure. "You're welcome." A deep melodious voice said. Link looked up and saw before him a tall lanky man with blue and white clothing and a strip of cloth covering his face. His blonde hair covered one eye, and the other eye was a brown, almost orange color.

The man put his hand out and spoke, "My name is Sheik. You must be the Hero of Time. Or at least the final one." Link hesitated and finally shook his hand. Link stared at him in thought then all of a sudden the name of the man rung a bell. Quickly, Link tore the cloth off his face and found a normal face. Sheik glared at him and wrapped the cloth around his face again. "Sorry," Link said embarrassed "I thought you were someone else." Laughing slightly Sheik said, "I get that all the time." After properly introducing himself, Sheik told Link about the eight sages being captured. "Wait," Link said holding his hand up "there are eight sages?" Sheik nodded "Yes, eight sages. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru, Zelda, and…Malon."


	7. New Sword, New Fight

Link stood there with his jaw on the ground, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He hadn't breathed for those few seconds. If this were a movie, he would've heard music showing a plot twist. He stared at Sheik. Sheik wasn't who he thought he was. He had heard of Sheik from his grandfather when he was young. Sheik was the first Zelda in disguise, hiding from Ganondorf. He clenched his fists at the thought of that name. "Ganondorf," he said angrily. Sheik crossed his arms and cocked his hip trying to get comfortable. Finally, after several minutes of Link hating Ganondorf Sheik shook him. "Huh?" Link looked up at him and remembered the task at hand "Where are they?" Sheik walked off a few steps and looked into the sky. "The Castlle of Ganon." Link walked up next to him staring at him. "Where is the Castle of Ganon?" Sheik looked at him and walked off without answering the question. His anger growing Link screamed at him "Where is the Castle?!" Sheik still didn't answer him, but threw a small package at him. Link looked at the small parcel in brown fabric. He looked up at Sheik and found him just standing there. Quickly, Link took the fabric off the package and found a small purple diamond. "Ganon's Demise is the name of that spell. It'll help you track down his castle and break the binds that he's holding the Sages with." Sheik then took out a sword in its sheath and handed it to Link. Link unsheathed it and revealed a slightly curved blade about twenty inches long and 3 inches wide. On the bottom of the blade was the Crescent and Starburst, the Gerudo Symbol. It didn't look very sturdy, and Link looked at Sheik. "That's the Havoc Blade, it's made of the finest Gerudo steel, so it doesn't look very durable but it could cut through anything basically." Link looked at Sheik and they both smiled. Link sheathed the Havoc Blade and placed it on his back horizontally with the top of the blade lying across the Master Sword.

All of a sudden a blinding light flashed and Link shook the light out of his eyes. He looked where Sheik stood and found he was gone. Link pulled out the Longshot to hook onto the roof of the Temple of Time so he could get across the hole in the earth, but a red curved sword slashed and knocked it out of his hand. The Longshot fell behind Link and he looked and found a giant skeleton with a shield and Hylian armor on. The same sword that knocked the Longshot out of his hands slashed at Link knocking him back with a cut on his chest. The skeleton reared his sword back and Link kicked it back and jumped up. He unsheathed both his swords and prepared for a fight. "Hey," Link heard a small familiar voice and looked for the owner of it. He smiled when he saw Navi. "Be careful, Link, that's a Stalfos. It'll kill you if you aren't careful." Link made a sarcastic look and said "Naw, you think?" The small fairy landed on Link's shoulder and held on when Link lunged at the Stalfos. The Stalfos dodged the blow and jumped back, then it crouched preparing for a long lunge. When it came flying toward him, Link stabbed through the shield, landed on his back, and kicked the Stalfos sending it flying toward the other side of the fissure. Then Link pulled out the bow, an arrow, and all of a sudden it started to glow red. He released it and when it hit the Stalfos it burst into flames. The burning remains fell into the crevice and a gigantic block suddenly filled the hole. Link examined the block and found on it the Crescent and Starburst. He also saw the symbols representing the Seven Sages and also a symbol he didn't recognize, so he guessed that it must be the Symbol of the Eighth Sage. He grabbed the Longshot, sheathed his swords, and walked across the block. All of a sudden the spell Sheik gave him flew out of his hand and began to glow. It pointed east of the direction he was facing and Link headed there. "Where are we going?" Navi asked. Link looked on his shoulder smiling "To rescue the Sages."


	8. Old Fairy, New Trick

Link followed the small glowing jewel as quickly as he could, when all of a sudden something stopped him. A figure bathed in shadows stood before him, it's eyes glowing. Link drew the Master Sword and stood poised for an attack. The figure drew its own sword. The sword was four feet long and ten inches long. It had spikes all along the bottom of the blade and a hole in the middle of it. Link's muscles tensed and his heart raced. His eyes studied the figure looking for a sign of it attacking it showed none. Link finally grew tired of just standing there and lunged at the dark figure. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked and saw the sword's tip poking through his arm. Link gasped in pain and began to step back, but there was even more pain. The tip of the sword had come apart making a hook that held onto Link's skin. Panting to relieve himself of the pain Link thrust his sword toward the head of his new enemy. The sword only plunged itself deeper. He screamed in pain and dropped the Master Sword. The dark sword was already halfway into his arm, and he didn't want it any further. Link could feel his crimson life-force leaving him and his heart was pumping even faster to make up for the loss. Navi had said nothing during this entire ordeal. In fact, Navi wasn't even on Link's shoulder anymore. Filled with pain he looked around for the small orb of light, nothing. The dark figure laughed and gripped the hilt of its sword preparing to run its sword through Link, but all of a sudden it let burst a scream. Link quickly pulled the sword out of his arm and fell on the ground grasping his bleeding arm. The dark figure then screamed again and exploded into a thousand glowing pieces. There where the figure stood was a woman. Her long, curly hair reached past her shoulders. Her face was as pale as ivory and she glowed with a blue aura. She was "Beautiful." Link covered his mouth. He had spoken without thinking. The woman smiled and a high giggle dripped from her beautiful mouth. Link recognized this laugh, and still grasping his arm stood.

He looked at her and among his pain he spoke "Navi?" He looked at her with hope in his eyes. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. She smiled and nodded, her eyes twinkling in the darkness of the shadows. Link just stood there holding his bleeding arm with an astonished look on his face. She walked over to him and held her hand on his arm. "Hold still." She said with a kind tone in her voice. A wave of light formed in her hand and it enveloped his wound. After about ten seconds, she took her hand off of Link's wound. He looked down at his arm and saw that the bleeding wound was gone; there was no more pain. He looked up at her with his mouth open in a surprised manner. Finally, after a while he thanked her and picked up the Master Sword and sheathed it. As he stood up he found Navi standing in front of him. He smiled sheepishly. All of a sudden he did something he thought he would never do, he kissed her. He felt her hand float to the back of his head and she pulled him closer. He pulled away, his eyes closed, and sighed happily. It was the best kiss he had ever had. He opened his eyes, and saw the familiar orb of light before him. He could feel his face becoming crimson red. Then like a flash of lightning he remembered what he had to do. He had to get to Ganon's Castle, rescue the Sages, and kill Ganon. He looked around for the small dark jewel that was leading him to the castle, and saw it still floating there. He looked at Navi, and smiled again, and let her float onto his shoulder. He looked forward and rushed after the floating jewel. He was ready to do what he was destined to do.


	9. The Arrival

Link could feel his side tighten with cramps. He stopped in the middle of a path and stood with his hands on his knees, panting. He had been running for an unknown time, slowly with fatigue he looked up at the sun and saw that it was hidden behind a blanket of clouds. Grabbing his cell phone he looked at the small clock in the left hand corner, it read 5:00. He sighed unhappily, there was no way that the clouds had come out this early, unless. "We're here." Link looked at where Navi was heading and saw it, Ganon's Castle. It looked like Hyrule Castle, except more gothic. Sharp iron spikes hung above the gate and below the castle was a pit of lava. Link looked at the highest point of the tower and exhaled. He was ready for this; he had been waiting for this moment ever since he found out how his father died, and just to piss him off Ganon captured Zelda, Malon, and the other Sages. Grabbing the small jewel known as Ganon's Demise he put it in his pack and slowly began to enter the unguarded entrance to the castle. Suddenly, he stopped; he sensed something was wrong looking up he saw two figures a hundred feet above the gate and a third all the way on the tower. The first two figures jumped. Link grabbed the Master Sword and the Havoc Blade and readied himself for a fight. The two figures that jumped were Stalfos, but they were different from the other Stalfos he fought. These Stalfos were black, with blood red eyes. They walked toward him, grunting with each step, their eyes glowing. Link gripped the hilts of the swords and growled. The two Stalfos stopped and began to laugh. Their laughter was deep and menacing, much like the laugh that he heard in his nightmare. The laughter that Zerthus made when he killed Link's father. Link squinted with anger and growled, fatigue still filled every joint in his body, but the adrenaline caused by his anger gave him newfound strength. The two Stalfos looked at each other and held their hands up. In a flash of shadow two great swords appeared in their gnarled hands. Link gasped, he recognized the make of the swords. He had seen it only an hour ago, the swords were exactly the same as the sword that the Shados had (ch. 8). The first Shadow Stalfos, as Navi called it, attacked while the second just stood. Link rolled to the left, making sure to be aware of the ledge, and stood. Quick, as lightning he thrust the Master Sword into the Shadow Stalfos' back, but nothing happened. The head of the living skeleton turned around completely, and laughed again.

Link, surprised, backed away. He could feel the adrenaline rush die down and he shook from fatigue. The second Stalfos saw his opportunity and slashed at Link's arm, leaving a gash about six inches in length. Falling to his knees he kicked at the walking Halloween decoration, he missed by several inches, but it frightened the Stalfos and it fell into the boiling lava. Link looked down and watched as the Stalfos grasped unsuccessfully for the ledge. Slowly it sunk down into the lava, screeching. The other Stalfos scowled at Link, then suddenly it leapt at him. Link rolled out of its reach and kicked it over the ledge and into the lava. Panting, Link stood brushing himself off. When his hand brushed against the wound that he got while fighting he winced. "Great, three times in one day. If this is what saving the world is like, I'm not so sure I wanna do it anymore." He said making a slight joke, hoping to hear Navi's tiny voice telling him to stop cracking jokes, but instead he heard a light….snoring. She was sleeping! He couldn't believe it, as gently as he could he roused her. She looked around drowsily, and finally looked up at Link. She apologized and Link forgave. Suddenly remembering something, Link looked for the third figure that he saw, but he found nothing. Giving up his search he entered the gate of the castle. He wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't enjoying this. He was definitely looking forward to killing Zerthus, Ganon, and Nerrudon. But he wasn't looking forward to going through this castle to get to them.


	10. Discovery

As Link entered the castle, he felt a dark presence. He hesitantly looked around and saw unlit torches surrounding him. He could hardly see anything, so he used Din's Fire to light the torches. As the flames flew from his fingertips he saw two pillars a little in front of him. As he got closer he noticed they weren't pillars, but statues. They appeared to be pillars with giant eyes on them. Navi floated up to them and looked at them closely, "Beamos," she said after a few moments of study "I've seen them before, and they aren't easy to avoid. Link….I mean, your ancestor, faced them a lot. He would get past them, but not without a few burns from their energy beams." Link touched one and felt its rough edges. He made an odd face and put his ear to it. A heartbeat. Quickly, he looked up and saw the eye open up slowly. "Well, that's not good." He said as he grabbed the Mirror Shield. A whirring emanated from the pupil and a straight purple laser burst from it, and it was headed directly for Link. Link held the shield up and the energy beam reflected, striking the wall. He looked at the hole in the wall then at the shield. He smiled, and held the shield up again. Yet again, the beam came from the eye and struck the shield. This time Link pointed the shield at the pupil of the Beamos, which hit the source of the beam and the Beamos exploded. Link did the same thing with the other Beamos defeating both of the creatures. He put the Mirror Shield back in its place and looked for the door to enter the next room. He couldn't find it, for some reason it wasn't in sight. Then he hit his head and grabbed the Lens of Truth. He put the lens to his eye and found the door. Putting away the lens he opened the door and entered the next room. Shutting the door, he saw before him a tower with a skull's mouth creating the entrance. "Ganon's Tower." He said to himself. He ran toward the entrance, but when he finally reached the tower, Navi stopped him. Link quickly skidded to a stop and shot an angry look at Navi. "Look," She said with a tone in her voice that seemed to say 'if you'll just look, you'll see the reason I told you to stop.' Link rolled his eyes and held his hand out to prove the fairy wrong. But instead of proving her wrong he was proven wrong. As he placed his hand in the air he felt an energy field and it sent a shock of electricity through him.

He grimaced in pain, and he felt Navi's tiny eyes fixed on him. He apologized and she forgave. She could tell she would be forgiving him a lot from now on. Link studied his surroundings, looking for some way to dissipate the energy field. All around the room, he saw doors with symbols on them. He walked to the door closer to him and saw that it had the Forest Symbol on it. Above it he saw a triangle shaped…something that sent a green energy beam to another triangle that seemed to hold the energy field together. Then above the other doors he saw the same things. Something was different, he couldn't figure it out, but something was most definitely different. He counted the doors and saw there was only six doors, and not eight. Walking around the room he surveyed the symbols seeing which ones were missing. After several minutes of walking in circles, he figured out that the Light Symbol, Rauru's Symbol and Malon's Symbol was missing. Remembering the previous room he put the Lens of Truth in front of his eye and looked around. Confused, he removed the lens. He didn't find the missing doors, for some reason they were beyond his sight. He headed back toward Ganon's Tower. Discouraged he headed toward the door that brought him into this room, but as he reached for the doorknob three blinding lights flashed, sending him back. Link removed the spots from his eyes, and before him stood three figures. One had a red aura, the second a green aura, the third a purple aura. After a while of looking at them he figured out who they were. "Din, Farore, and Nayru." He said with astonishment and unworthiness in his voice. He knelt on one knee and turned his face downwards. Nayru walked to him and lifted his face. He gasped, her brilliance was blinding. Tears filled his eyes and he wept. Link felt a hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't one of the goddess' hand, he turned around and saw Navi's second form. She smiled at him then at the goddesses. Navi said something, but Link couldn't understand her. Something told him that he had heard these words before, but he couldn't figure out where. He said the words in his head 'Nagru toor s'gora nirtah pline.' Then as though a bolt of lightning struck his head, he remembered. He heard his grandfather say these words to him when he was a small child. From what he remembered these words were ancient Hylian. A tongue known as Seergah, or 'words of the gods'. Navi, realizing that Link wanted to know what she was saying, bent over and told him what she said, "It means 'this is the one to save us all.' " Link smiled at her and she smiled at him. Din walked over to where Navi was kneeling and said "O Navi, great visor of the powerful Derug, what is the reason for which you have summoned us?" Link looked up at her with a surprised look on his face, to which she responded "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm part-god."

Author's Note: Oh yea, big twist, Navi's part god. I know it's kinda lame, but I'm trying to meet my personal quota of 20 chapters and I felt something like this would increase the chances of meeting that number. Please review and tell me what you think, I would love to know if you like it or hate it. And if a whole bunch of people hate it….DEAL WITH IT!!! Just kidding, I'll change it.


	11. Divine Blessing

Link just stared at Navi he couldn't believe it! She was half god! How'd that happen, he thought she was created by the Deku Tree years ago. Sensing that he was confused by this discovery Navi said, "After the first defeat of Ganon I traveled all along Hyrule. One day I met Derug, the Hylian God of Courage, and the brother of Din. I helped him contain the spirits of the Graveyard of Kakariko. Afterwards, he asked me to be his main visor and I accepted. Three thousand years later I found out that Ganon escaped," she paused considering the correct words to use, "I then looked for Zelda and found out that she had sent Ganon back into the Sacred Realm, but that he released a piece of his own spirit and sent it into the world. It later became, Nerrudon, Ganon's son. She then said that she knew the Hero of Time, and that she would talk to him. Seeing it had been over a millennium since I helped save Hyrule I willingly offered my help." Link felt a single tear fall down his face, hearing Ganon's name brought anger and grief to him. Anger because he hated Ganon and grief because his father died at the hands of Ganon's follower. Still confused, he looked up at Navi, "But one thing doesn't make sense. How'd you become half-god? Weren't you created by the Deku Tree all those years ago?" Navi smiled "Yes, I, like the other fairies, were created by the Deku Tree, but after I assisted Derug, he gave me new abilities and made me half-god. He consulted Epsón, King of the Gods, and in the ceremony known as Poyutá they made me half-god." Din interrupted "Forgive me O Hero of Time and Great Navi, but why were we summoned?" Navi smiled and spoke again in Seergah "Greon Sae Chon Hyrule S'lot" The only word that Link recognized was 'Hyrule' and he began to ask her what she said, but before he got one word out, she said, "I told them I needed them to power up the Hyrule's Light." Link grabbed his pack and put it on the ground, then began to look through the pockets for that spell. Triumphantly, he grunted and held it up. The three goddesses held their hands out and a corresponding beam of energy escaped from their hands and entered the once yellow now golden spell in Link's hand. The light dispersed and the glowing stopped. The golden diamond turned yellow once again, and Link grasped it in his hand. He thanked the goddesses with his eyes, and they nodded in acknowledgement. Link placed Hyrule's Light back in his pack and stood while Navi spoke with the goddesses.

After a few minutes Din, Farore, and Nayru left the castle and the world. They had given Link their blessings and part of their power and now all he had to do was break the barriers and defeat Ganon. Link was ready, he had been ready for a long time now, but getting even closer to his goal made him even more ready. Navi walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "We're gonna rescue the sages and we'll defeat Ganon once and for all. I promise." Then a bright light filled the room and Link saw that she turned back to her original form, he smiled "You know I like this form better, it's compact and easier to carry." He could hear the familiar tiny laugh and a sigh "I'm sorry, Link." "For what?" She floated off a few inches and said, "For not telling you everything earlier." He walked up to her and smiled "Everything's all right, don't worry about it." Navi giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Link blushed then looked at the door before him. "Now Link," Navi said with some warning "I don't know what this will be like. Ganon's probably changed the Forest Room to be sure that you would fail, so I can't tell you what to do, but whatever happens I'll help you." Link smiled and looked at the door. He hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Slowly, he entered the room and shut the door.


	12. Forest Barrier

As Link entered the room, he could, yet again, sense a dark presence. He looked around. The entire room was a huge grassy field surrounded by trees that must've been hundreds of years old. Link took a few steps forward and all of a sudden stopped. He heard booming laughter and a deep evil voice "Years ago some stupid kid tried to stop me and he succeeded, but only because he had those stupid Sages on his side. Now I'm using the power of the Sages to bring back the monsters that invaded the Temples." Suddenly, a dark swirling vortex appeared and a shadow came out of it. "I used this puppet to try and stop him years ago, but failed. Now with the years of rest my puppet has become more powerful. Meet Phantom Ganon! Ha Ha Ha!" Slowly, the shadow grew features and before Link an exact replica of Ganon stood. Link smiled; if he couldn't kill the real Ganon just yet this would have to do. The Phantom laughed and peeled back its face, revealing a blue flame with a crown on it. Link made a face of disgust and unsheathed his swords. Laughing, Phantom Ganon held his hand out and a staff appeared. Smiling sinisterly, or as much as a flame could smile, he banged the staff on the ground which sent a wave of darkness out, momentarily blinding Link. After his sight came back Link did a double take, then a triple, then a quadruple. Before him were five copies of Phantom Ganon, all laughing. He gripped the hilts of his swords and rushed at one of the Phantom Ganons. Like a flash of lightning a bolt of pain filled Link, and he fell on the ground. Panting to relieve himself of the pain, he rose to his feet, only to be knocked down again by a bolt. A third time he rose, only to be struck again. Pain filled every part of his body and just to add to the pain, his falls broke his ribs. Navi floated over to him and used a spell to heal him. The pain was gone, but the marks still remained. The Phantoms just stood glaring at him while Link did the exact same thing. His mind raced trying to figure out a way to stop them, then the words of Zelda came to him, "With Hyrule's Light you can blind your enemies, it might come in handy during your fight with Ganon." Link reached into his pack and removed the spell. It glowed yellow, then golden, then yellow again. He smiled, and held the diamond up. The yellow glow filled the room. When the light receded, Link saw that the Phantoms were rubbing their eyes and shaking their heads to regain their sight. Seeing his chance he rushed toward them screaming. With each slash of his blade, the Phantoms disappeared in a puff of smoke, until finally he felt resistance. He had finally reached the real Phantom Ganon.

Gurgling and gasping flew from the Phantom's mouth and Link removed the swords. Gasping for air, but only receiving blood Phantom Ganon glared at Link. Finally, just giving up, the Phantom fell on the ground and in a flash of light disappeared. Ganon's voice filled the room again. "Arrgh! For the second time my puppet has been defeated by a stupid kid! This time I won't send it to the second dimension, but I'll send it here so I can punish it correctly!" Two shining eyes appeared out of nowhere "You may have gotten past the first obstacle, but there are more and I assure you. It won't be this easy!" The light returned to the room and the field disappeared. Link heard the sound of tiny feet walking, and turning around he saw Saria holding her hands together. "Ganon has stolen part of my power and broken part of my spirit. But he hasn't broken my…feelings for you." She giggled which made Link slightly blush. She held her hands out and in them was a glowing orb "This is a piece of the Great Deku Tree, all those years ago he trusted it to me and I've kept it all this time. He said 'Saria, I want you to give this to the Hero of Time, but only if he has defeated the second creature of the first obstacle.' I was confused by these words at first, but now I understand. You have defeated the Second Form of Phantom Ganon and this is only your first obstacle." She placed it in Link's hand and he held it in his fist. "I promise, I will keep this safe." She smiled and a green flash of light filled Link's sight. "I will keep the promise I made all those years ago, and I will help you defeat Ganon." Those were her words as Link's sight returned. He found himself back out in the court and saw that the green beam was gone. Link pondered the words that Saria spoke 'I will keep the promise I made all those years ago…' He wondered, but it didn't matter now, he had to break the other barriers and rescue the remaining Sages. He walked over to the next door that had the Fire Sage Symbol above it and entered the room.


	13. Fire Barrier

As Link entered the room he felt heat surround him. Quickly, he took his shirt off and switched it with the Goron Tunic. As the fabric touched his skin a red light flashed across the shirt. Link examined the room with great attention to everything. It appeared to be a gigantic volcanic cavern. Before him was an island in the sea of lava. He leapt across the lava pit and onto the island. On the ground were several holes that led to the lava pit. "Ha Ha Ha." Link looked for the source of this laughter, but only heard it again "Ha Ha Ha." Link squinted his eyes with anger, he knew the voice "Well, kid, you beat my puppet earlier and I have to give you some credit for figuring out his weakness. But this time you'll have to defeat something older than I." Suddenly, geysers of lava appeared and a great foot with claws sharp as spears thudded on the ground. "Kid, meet the Goron's Bane, Volvagia!!" A huge head appeared then the rest of the beast. It was a dragon about thirty feet long and mainly composed of bones and flames. Volvagia roared and reared its great head back. Link realized what was about to happen and right as the dragon released its fiery torrent he leapt out of reach. Reaching back he unsheathed the Master Sword, but only the Master Sword. Yet again Volvagia reared its head back and threw it forward sending out a blast of heat. Link leapt to the left then rushed at the head of the flaming reptile. He jumped onto the back of the neck and buried his blade into the skin. The creature screeched and whipped around knocking Link off. Link recovered and saw that the blade was red hot from heat. Volvagia growled and rushed at Link, it seemed to not be phased by the wound. Link quickly sheathed the Master Sword and pulled the Megaton Hammer. He tried to hold it with one hand, but it was too heavy, so he held it with both hands. The dragon's eyes opened wide with fear, it recognized the weapon that had so many times sent it back to the fiery abyss from whence it came. Link smiled and hit the ground with great force, sending Volvagia into a dizzy fit. Its eyes rolled back and it groaned. Link quickly put the hammer away and pulled out both of his swords. Screaming he leapt and skewered the head of the fire dragon. It screeched in pain and in a matter of moments the flames were extinguished and only the skeleton remained. Panting from exhaustion, Link sheathed his swords.

Looking back at the door he saw Darunia smiling from ear to ear, or at least what appeared to be ears. The Goron king leapt from the place he was standing and landed just a few inches from where Link was standing. Link smiled to himself, he was surprised at how agile something so….large could be. Darunia laughed a loud hearty laugh and pounded his great hand on Link's shoulder sending shockwaves of pain through his body. "Well, Brother, it looks like you've defeated Volvagia and I thank you. Here, I want you to have this." He held his hand out and Link expected something that might help him with his quest, but no. In Darunia's hand was a rock, a stinking rock. "This is a piece of Death Mountain, I have blessed it with Goron words." Link grabbed the rock and studied it, he saw a rune on the bottom of it "What is this?" He asked pointing to the mark. "That is the Goron's rune that means 'Hero and Friend'." The Goron smiled again and Link smiled too. A bright red light filled Link's vision and as he was transported outside of the door he heard the words "Brother, slowly Ganon is losing power and when you reach him you will easily beat him. I and the other Sages will help you. Hurry!"


	14. Water Barrier

His sight returned and Link saw that the beam that connected from the Fire Barrier door to the energy shield protecting Ganon's Tower had dissipated. Link removed the Goron Tunic and put his own shirt back on, sweat poured all over his body. Apparently, the Goron Tunic only kept him from burning up and didn't keep him cool. He walked over to the next door and grabbed the doorknob. Before he could turn it Navi stopped him "Link, wait!" he looked down at her with a questioning look on his face "What? What's wrong?" "I remember something about this next monster, its name is Morpha, and it'll use water to attack you." Link scoffed "How hard can it be? Its water, and beside I don't think it could use water in here. I mean its not like there's a lake in this castle." Navi floated over to his shoulder and sighed, "I guess you're right, hopefully this'll be the easiest barrier to break." Link opened the door and walked in. Inside there was a huge pit with a small puddle of water. He jumped down and landed on the floor with a splash. "So far so good." He looked around and saw that there was a door above him, but too far to reach by jumping. He thought maybe he could hook it with the Longshot, but there wasn't anything to hook onto. He looked around for something that would let him reach the door. Suddenly, Link heard a voice "So, you can't figure out my little puzzle, eh? You can't find the secret switch…oops, looks like I said too much." Then the voice disappeared. Navi flew over to what appeared to be a carving in the wall and called for Link's attention, "Hey, Link, look at this." Link walked over to where she was and studied the carving. It read: "Only those who know the Royal Family's Song may rise above the rest." Navi floated off, muttering to herself, "Royal Family's Song." A few moments of considering later she squeaked, "Use the Ocarina to play Zelda's Lullaby." Link gave her an odd face "Ocarina?" He had heard that word before, but he didn't know what it looked like, nor did he think he had one. Rolling her eyes Navi dove into his pack and uneasily came out with the instrument that Zelda gave Link that day at the Temple of Time. Link grabbed the Ocarina from the struggling fairy and put it to his lips. He drew a breath and then played one note. He stopped and looked at Navi, "How does Zelda's Lullaby go?" Navi rolled her eyes again and floated over to the carving "See these lines? See these circles? That is Zelda's Lullaby." Link nodded and began to play when Navi interrupted "You can read music, can't you?"

Smirking, Link said, "Of course, I'm in a band." Link put the Ocarina to his lips again and thought "Its just a lot harder to play an ocarina than it is to play a guitar." Slowly and unsurely he played the notes on the ocarina with some squeaking. Navi covered her ears and told him to try again. Link played it again, but this time it was much better, when he was done he heard the music reverberate off the walls. Then Link felt coldness cover his legs, he looked down and saw that the water was rising and he was rising with it. In front of him a red block was floating up also. The water stopped with a thud and so did he and the block. Link swam over to the block and put his hand on it to test it. It stayed in one place to his surprise. He lifted himself on it and opened the door. Shutting the door he looked ahead and saw another pit with oddly colored water in it. "Navi," he said with a shaky voice "Yes?" "Remember how I said there's no way there could be water inside this castle?" She floated forward a bit "Yes." He looked at her and smiled nervously, "I was wrong." She floated over the water, gasped, then quickly floated back to Link and hid behind his shoulder. "I-Its Morpha." Link unsheathed his swords and gripped them with all of his strength. An ominous bubbling was heard and Link felt sweat drip down his forehead. He wiped it off with his forearm and stared straight ahead. The bubbling was getting louder and suddenly something popped out of the water. A small ball of goo appeared, and floated over the water. Link eased his grip and laughed. "Is this it? Man, this is gonna be easier than I thought." He sheathed his swords and pulled out the Fairy Bow and an arrow out of his quiver. He prepared the arrow and pulled the taut string back. As he was preparing to release the arrow he heard more bubbling. He slowly put the bow and arrow in the pack with a look of surprise on his face. Water was floating out of the pit and was gathering around the tiny blob. After a few moments the water formed a buzzsaw and flew at Link. Link dodged it and unsheathed the Master Sword. Again, Morpha flew at him Link moved to the side and slashed at the goo ball. His sword stuck in the water and Link couldn't pull it out for all he was worth. Finally, after several seconds of struggling the sword was sucked in by Morpha. Morpha began to twirl around again, but stayed in one spot. After a while of spinning Link had trouble keeping his eyes on it without passing out from dizziness. The water saw stopped and sent the Master Sword flying at Link. Link barely dodged the missile and it lodged in the wall.

Link tried to pull it out, but to no avail. He looked back at Morpha only to see it flying at him again. He leapt and it missed him only by a few inches. Link recovered with a scratch on his cheek. Navi began to whisper something in his ear "Use the Longshot." Link quickly reached into his pack and pulled out the Longshot. He aimed it at the blob. Morpha flew at him again. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Link pressed the button that sent out the hook that connected with the amoeba and pulled it toward him. As it flew out of its protective shield the water degenerated and fell to the ground leaving a puddle. As the hooked Morpha flew toward him, Link pulled out the Havoc Blade with his free hand. Screaming he plunged it into the creature. A screech emanated from it and the water began to bubble. Morpha slowly floated over the water and exploded, leaving tiny bits and pieces of it all around the room. Link shielded his face with his forearm and removed it, seeing that the water evaporated. In the vapor two glowing eyes appeared, then a voice, "Curse you, kid! You defeated my puppet, my dragon, and now you beat my amoeba! You're starting to become a nuisance!" Link yelled with courage in his voice, "Oh yea? Well, you're up next you idiot!" "Ha Ha Ha. You got spunk, kid, I'll give you that, but when….if you get to me, you won't last a second." The eyes disappeared and the vapor floated out of a hole in the ceiling. Link walked over to the Master Sword and pulled it out of the wall with ease. "Well, I'll be." He brushed the amoeba guts off of him and walked out the door. When he reached the previous room he heard bubbling. He grabbed both of his swords and readied himself. Seeing what it was he eased his grip and sheathed the swords. Out of the water popped Ruto, the Water Sage. She smiled and giggled "Hi, Link, I see you beat Morpha." She pulled herself up on the block and stood only a few inches from Link's face. "Ruto, I.." She put her finger over his mouth "Stop, I know what you're going to say." He removed her finger and gave her an odd look "Really?" She nodded "Yes, you were going to say 'Ruto, I love you and I want to marry you', but we can't you're a Hylian and I'm a Zora, can you imagine our children?"

Link began to laugh and Ruto gave him an odd look. "I wasn't going to say that, I was gonna say that you're standing on my foot." Embarrassed she looked down and saw that she was indeed standing on his foot. Removing it she apologized "It's ok." Link said smiling. Clearing her throat she held her hands out "Here take this, it's a scale of the Zora god, Jabu-Jabu." He took it and put it in his pack along with the other things the other Sages gave him. A blue light filled Link's vision and he found himself standing outside of the Water Barrier's door. The words that Ruto said before he transported echoed in his head "Your family has been blessed and cursed. I pray that with our help you defeat Ganondorf once and for all and Hyrule may live in peace forever."


	15. Confession

Link sat against the wall and began to sharpen the Master Sword. "What are you doing?" Navi was yelling at him at the top of her lungs, which was surprisingly loud considering how big her lungs are. He looked at her then resumed sharpening, "I'm sharpening the Master Sword. You'd be surprised at how much earthen walls can dull a sword." She growled slightly and he smiled. Sighing, she turned into her second form and sat next to him. Link smiled at her and raised one eyebrow, "What's up?" She sighed and looked at him with a serious look on her face "I like you, Link." "I like you too, Navi." She shook her head "No, I really like you." Saying that she kissed him. Link gently placed the Master Sword on the floor and pulled her closer. They both moaned and Navi broke the kiss. "This isn't right." Confused, Link looked at her. "What do you mean? I mean we were having a real breakthrough." She made an odd face at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "This isn't right because…" She paused, she couldn't think of any reason why this was wrong, she wanted to, but she couldn't. Link grabbed her face, turned it toward him, and looked deep into her eyes. "Why is it wrong? I love you, you love me, we love each other." She broke away from his touch and turned her face away from his gaze. A single tear fell down her face, "I have to tell you the truth. I'm to return to the Haven of the Gods after this, I'm to become a full-god." Link stood up and protested, "No, you're staying here! I-I love you. I won't let you leave." He yelled more, but her finger touched his lips silencing him. Holding back the tears, Navi spoke, "I love you, too, and I don't want to leave. But I have to." Link shut his eyes and bit his lip, trying with all of his strength to hold back his own tears. "Please, Link, don't make it any harder than it already is." Shuddering, he sat down and rested his head on the wall, weeping. "Why? Why can't you stay? I love you, and I want you to stay here. I want you all to myself." She knelt down and looked at him with her kind eyes, "I want to stay here, too, but if I stay here then I'll lose my powers and I'll turn back to my fairy form and I won't be able to love you as much as I want to." Navi leaned in slowly for a kiss when suddenly they both heard a voice. Link wiped his tears and looked for the source of the voice, "Link, help me!" It was Zelda's voice, "Where are you?" The voice faded, but Link still yelled for her acknowledgement. He made a serious face and looked at Navi, "We have to find her, we have to find her." He wept even more "She's like family to me, and if I lose her I won't have any more family."

Author's Note: I'm sorry for this being such a short chapter, I just felt like putting a bit of romanticism so girls would read it. I'm not saying that Link won't be enough (for some reason girls think he's hot), but I did a survey among all my girl friends and they said they want romanticism. So, here it is Hanna, Sammy, and Joanna. Here's the romantic part.


	16. Shadow Barrier

Link ran over to the door that had the Shadow Symbol hanging over it and turned the doorknob. As he entered the room the light of the open door filled the room, but as soon as he shut it darkness consumed him. He walked to the left and placed his hand on the nearest surface, slowly he walked seeing with his hand. After a few moments of walking aimlessly he felt something cold and metal. "I hope it's a torch." Saying that he held his hand out and that familiar tingling sensation filled his hand, and flames slowly floated over to the torch. It lit, along with all of the other torches and Link could finally see where he was. He saw the torches and in the far part of the room was what appeared to be a throne. All along the bottom of the walls were spikes, without thinking he reached out and touched one, "Ouch!" Reacting quickly he placed the finger in his mouth, but after tasting the blood he pulled it out and began to sputter and spit. "That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever seen a Hylian do, and Hylians have always been foolish." The voice came from above him and Link looked desperately for the exact source, suddenly he saw it. Chains were lowering a part of the ceiling and standing on the platform was a hooded figure with only one red glowing eye. The lanky figure held a gnarled wooden cane with a skull made of ebony on the top. "My name is Zer…kra, Zerkra. I am but an old man who collects Poes. I met your ancestor many years ago, and also I met your father." Link looked at the old man with an odd face, "Tell me old man, why are you in this castle? And why are you in this room?" Suddenly, it hit him, this wasn't an old man, this was "Zerthus." Link squinted angrily at the mere thought of this name. A deep dark laugh came from the shadow of the face and the twisted hand grabbed the cloak and threw it off. Before Link stood a man about six feet tall, he wore a black robe with gold fabric all along the outline and on the other side of the cloak. A dark flowing beard hid the features of the man and his bushy eyebrows barely showed piercing gray eyes. The cane turned into a staff about four feet high. "You are wiser than your father, Link. I commend you for that, but as much as I hate to do it -- and I don't -- I have to kill you." After speaking these words he held his hand out and Link was sent flying into the wall.

Link grunted as he hit the wall and recovered before he was skewered by the spikes below him. He unsheathed his swords and charged at the wizard. Right as Link was about to plunge his swords deep into the chest of Zerthus, the wizard disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link ran right through the smoke and came out bewildered. He looked all around for any sign of the wizard when he suddenly heard a grunt of exertion. He leapt to the right, avoiding Zerthus' blow by only a few inches. The Dark Wizard removed his staff from the floor and pulled on the skull that stood on top of the staff. The rest of the staff fell on the ground and in its place was a blade. Link thought to himself, "Oh crap!" Zerthus smiled evilly and slashed at Link. Each of Zerthus' parries were blocked by Link with skill. Zerthus threw his sword forward toward Link's gut and it was knocked out of his hands by the Havoc Blade. Link laughed and held his swords at the neck of the wizard, "What are you going to do without your sword?" Zerthus smiled and laughed shortly, "Well, you'll soon find out." Link looked behind him to see Zerthus' sword flying at him with amazing speed. Quickly, Link punched the wizard in the stomach and used the hands as leverage to do a back flip right over the sword. Zerthus looked up and saw his own sword flying at him with breakneck speed. "Uh oh." He said as the blade ran through his neck. Link shielded his eyes from seeing the demise of Zerthus, the man who killed his father. He walked over to the wizard sprawled out on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. "Sorry about that I really hated to kill you…not." Link laughed slightly and suddenly feeling sorry for the man, closed his eyes and prayed that his punishment would be swift. So, he didn't feel entirely sorry for the man, but he did have some guilt. Link's ears caught the sound of someone landing and he quickly turned around to see Impa. She walked over to him and looked down at Zerthus' corpse, "Poor old man, he was once a great wizard until he was swayed by the Shadows." She then looked at Link and smiled, "You did a great thing by putting this poor old wizard out of his misery and Din will bless you, I am sure." Impa took something out of her pocket and placed it in Link's hand. "This is a piece of the drum of Bongo Bongo. Please use it wisely." Link closed his hand around it and said, "I will do as you ask." Impa, backed up a few steps, said "I'm sure you will. Then she threw something that was in her hand and a flash of light and a puff of smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Link couldn't find her. He wasn't surprised at all by her disappearance, and he put the piece of drumskin in his pack. Smiling, he walked over to the door and opened it. He left the room and thought to himself. He only had a few more barriers to break and then he could kill Ganon once and for all.


	17. Overcoming the Shadow Within

Link walked out into the foyer and saw that the energy beam that came from above the door was gone. He smiled; he was just a few barriers from bringing about the doom of Ganon. Slowly, he walked to the next door and reached for the door. He inhaled and exhaled, and walked in. He shut the door behind him and studied the room. In the center was a gigantic mosaic. He looked at it closely. It was a giant sun with Hylian runes, but Link couldn't read them. Smiling, he looked at Navi. She rolled her eyes and flew over to the first part of the runes and began to read them, "The fire will consume and burn. The ice will freeze and end. The great reflection will pierce. The blade will diminish and perish. The two apparitions will finally reach their final doom." Navi pondered the last sentence " 'The two apparitions will finally reach their final doom.' " Link also pondered this, then the genius within him spoke, "Aren't apparitions ghosts?" "Yes, but I don't what it means. 'The two apparitions will finally reach their final doom.' Does it mean…" Suddenly, that deep dark laugh was heard by both, "You fools, I leave you a riddle that could be deciphered by the lowest of scholars and you sit and consider it for what seems like an eternity." Link's anger had slowly grown each time he heard this voice and he finally cracked, "I'm going to kill you Ganon! Mark my words, you will die by the end of the day!" "Ha Ha Ha, small words from a small fool." Convulsions of anger swarmed the young Hylian and a fire burned in his eyes. He was getting tired of this, life was made harder in one day and new memories were brought to him and old ones left. Before this day he was in blissful ignorance, he wasn't aware that he would have to save the world. His happy life's death was quick and painful. He wept, but not mournfully. These tears had the same angry fire that stood in his eyes. A deep darkness tugged at his heart and his soul, all happiness was forgotten and all love was lost. No matter how hard the light in his body fought it would constantly be knocked down. Gritting his teeth and digging his fingernails into his palm until they bled, he yelled. Suddenly, as though he was awakened by a cold bath he exhaled, and a shadow left his body. He rolled his eyes and passed out on the cold floor. In his mind's eye he saw two lines; one was black and the other white. The black line appeared to have been hung by a yellow string and the white line was slowly fading. Out of the shadows four colored circles came out of the shadows. One was red, one was green, one was purple, and one was blue.

The circles gathered around the line and seemed to be healing it. Screaming Link awoke and stood up. He looked up at the ceiling and laughter filled the room again, "Have a nice nap, fool? I must admit I'm quite happy to see you awake and alive. I was afraid I wouldn't have the chance to do you in." Link growled and held his hand up at the ceiling. A white aura enveloped him and a white ball of energy formed in his hand. The ball of energy flew from Link's hand and struck the ceiling causing Ganon to stir in the Sacred Realm. "So, Ganon, did you feel that? Or should I do it again?" Two giant yellow eyes appeared in a shadowy mist and Ganon spoke, "Heh, I don't know how you did it, kid, but that was impressive." With that the mist disappeared and Ganon's voice wasn't heard. Navi took her second form and walked over to Link who was panting heavily. She looked into his eyes and saw something that wasn't there before it was a Hylian rune. "Light." She spoke out loud when she meant to speak quietly. Link gave her an odd look and asked her what she was talking about. "Poyutá," she said "They did Poyutá." Link heard this word before, but he couldn't where and when. Then suddenly it came upon him, "Poyutá…isn't that the ceremony they did to you to make you…" He froze and stood completely bewildered. Navi nodded as though she knew exactly what he was going to say, "Yes, half-god."

Author's Note: GASP! Now Link is half-god! I think this is a really good chapter, and the sentences in the first paragraph that describe how Link is feeling and stuff I got inspiration for from listening to Coheed and Cambria. (They rock!) I am, as Swordsman 21 said, a master of plot twists and I pride myself on that. I got it from seeing so many movies with plot twists and also…when I was younger I used to do stories, except I would speak them out loud, and I would always have some sort of plot twist. Well, have fun reading.


End file.
